ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Megaman
Megaman is the name of the John Smith of Dimension 23 on Earth-68. He will be the main character in John 23: Megaman. He is based off Megaman from the Capcom video game series. He also appears as a main character in Omnimania. Appearance Megaman is a blue cyborg, his body being completely blue armor similar to Proto-Tech Armor, which is really Mega-Tech Armor. His his left hand is a thick round blaster, the Mega Buster. He has a helmet that covers his head, where a face mask can extend from it that covers his mouth and nose. The only source of organic material on him is his face, his brown eyes hardened into an expression of anger. His face resembles John's and Ryder's, as they all the same person. He is sixteen years old. Personality While he is named Megaman, his personality is more like Protoman or Bass from the Megaman series. He is harsh and serious, and demands to be alone. He has a strong sense of heroism like Megaman, charging to fight evil without second thought. However, he believes he has to do it alone, in order to protect others. While he hates working with others, he can when the situation requires it. Megaman names all of his aliens, all of them being named after characters from the Megaman series. Early History Several years before his first appearance, Megaman and his family were in a devastating car accident. Megaman was the only survivor, and to save him, he was converted into a cyborg by Dr. Light. The Mega-Tech Armor that he's been infused with grows with him. The guilt of him surviving and his parents and his little sister Roll dying stays with him. A few months before his first appearance, Dr. Wily appears, wielding an army of robots to take over the world. Megaman tried to fight them, but was damaged from it. He received another surgury, this time the Omnitrix being integrated into the Mega Buster. He gains access to 23 different aliens. Powers and Abilities Due to the Mega-Tech Armor, Megaman has enhanced durability and strength, able to handle anything organic. His Mega Buster fires energy shots that do strong damage to anything organic. However, he is weak compared to Dr. Wily's robots, his attacks doing no damage to them. Using the Omnitrix, he obtains the powers to fight these robots. Each of his alien forms has the Mega-Tech Armor, increasing their durability immensely. They all have the Mega-Buster for a left hand, and each of them utilize it in a different way, channeling their powers through it, depending on the alien. Trivia * The idea for a Megaman John was inspired by Megaman being a character in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS, after major fanboying about his appearance. * Dimension 23 was chosen for Megaman due to Ben 23's color scheme. * While originally only appearing for crossovers, the idea quickly grew, giving him his own series. Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Ryder is a member of the superhero group called Omni Crew, consisting of the alternate forms of John. He is one of the main characters of the team. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Cyborgs Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:John 23: Megaman Category:Dioga beta Category:Earth-68 Category:Omnimania